Arc Mixverso
by Zidels
Summary: Después del arco de la Brecha, el equipo RWBY decide tomar un merecido descanso hasta que de pronto son enviadas a un lugar desconocido para ellas, que verán en este lugar sera divertido o escalofriante, lo descubrirán mientras ven todo desde el punto de vista de alguien mas...
1. Chapter 0: Introducción

N/A: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y la verdad espero que este bien, si hay algún error ortográfico o algo anda mal en el apartado de personajes, me encantaría una review, y si alguien quiere ser mi lector beta estaré encantado de recibirlo. Esto empieza en la final del volumen 2.

RWBY es propiedad de Rooster Teeth y Monty Oum (R.I.P), solo soy dueño de... Nada T-T

* * *

El equipo RWBY y su fiel cachorro Zwei estaba en el borde de la academia Beacon cerca de una de las pistas de aterrizaje mirando la ciudad de Vale iluminada por un cielo anaranjado.

"Bueno... lo hicimos" hablo la chica rubia.

"Lo hicimos" recalco Blake.

Weiss se giro a mirarlas "Sino recibimos crédito extra por eso, estaré seriamente decepcionada"

Yang la confronto "Weiss una serpiente de dos cabezas literalmente aplasto una panadería, yo no contaría con eso"

La joven líder intervino "Además... es decir... no resolvimos todo... mucha gente salio herida, y... aun no sabemos, quien esta detrás de todo esto, o quien era esa chica misteriosa"

"Bueno no todas las historias tienen un final concreto y feliz"

"Puede que no tengamos las respuestas, pero tenemos a mucha gente peligrosa tras las rejas, es algo de lo que deberíamos estar orgullosas" hablo la chica gato.

"Y si alguien intenta algo así otra vez, estaremos hay para detenerlos" dijo Ruby de forma positiva.

Yang se tiro de espaldas y Zwei la imito "¡Yay! ¡Trabajo en equipo! ¡Camaradería! ¡Vivan los buenos! ¡Viva el equipo! ¡Muy bien! ¡Buen trabajo!" grito perezosamente "Entonces... ¿Ahora que?"

"Sugeriría entrenar para el torneo pero... creo que ya lo tenemos cubierto hasta este punto" declaro Weiss.

"¿Entonces...?" pregunto Blake.

A Ruby solo se le ocurrió "Ha ¿Hora de ir a la cama?"

"oh, por favor... si..." "Absolutamente" "Yo dormiré para siempre" expresaron sus compañeras de equipo.

Cuando comenzaron a moverse cuarto agujeros aparecieron debajo de ellas y las absorbieron.

"¡Que mier-!" fue lo único que pudo decir Yang.

Zwei se quedo congelado, y el mundo entero se volvió blanco y negro.

* * *

"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!" cuatro gritos se escucharon.

*CRASH*

"Aw... quien esta sobre mi" dijo Ruby.

Weiss se quito de su espalda "Ah... lo siento"

"Hmm... Blake podrías quitar tu trasero de mi cabeza" exigió Yang, y ella rápidamente lo hizo.

Una voz nueva se escucho "¿Terminaron?" el equipo RWBY miro una pantalla que mostraba un hombre de tez oscura con cabello negro y ojos verdes menta.

"¡Quien eres tu! amigo mas te vale que nos digas que hacemos aquí o yo voy..." Yang enseguida noto que no tenia sus guanteletes.

"Donde están nuestras armas, podría asegurar que tenia a mi bebe conmigo" dijo la segadora reclamando su guadaña.

Weiss se llevo una mano a la cara "Estamos en un lugar desconocido y te preocupa solo tu arma, no el hecho que este tipo nos trajo aquí mágicamente"

"Si todas se claman le puedo explicar todo" dijo el hombre.

* * *

Luego de una larga explicación "Entonces básicamente no estas diciendo que veremos futuros alternativos y universos diferentes... de Jaune" Weiss dijo incrédula.

"Es básicamente eso... que buena manera de resumirlo" solo había algo que inquietaba al hombre de la pantalla, la chica no se veía feliz.

"Si bueno no lo resumí todo, pero quiero que me respondas algo ¿por que se tratan sobre Jaune?"

El se puso nervioso "Veras lo que sucede es que..." fue cortado por el equipo (J)NPR que acaba de salir de una puerta 'Gracias a dios'

Nora salio enérgicamente "Puedes creerlo Renny hay aguas termales y una cocina que te sirve lo que quieras"

El solo resoplo "Si Nora ya lo se pude verlo"

"Aun debes admitir que este sitio es genial... a hola chicas"

"¿Que hace el equipo JNPR aquí?" pregunto Yang.

"No esperabas que sus propios amigos no vieran como es su líder en diferentes realidades, ademas ellos llegaron hace como 30 minutos" respondió el hombre de la pantalla.

"Espera ¿donde esta Jaune?" cuestiono Ruby.

"Ah el señor dijo "El no puede estar aquí debido a que podría arruinar el flujo del tiempo y el espacio..." y bla bla bla" Nora lo imito con una voz super seria.

"¡Oye yo no sueno así...!" luego de notar las miradas del equipo RWBY recupero la compostura "... C-como sea si Jaune no esta básicamente por lo que dijo Nora"

Otra puerta se abrió "Te lo digo Glynda es el mejor café que he probado crees que podríamos pedir la rece-" el director que estaba actuando como un niño en una tienda de dulces, luego de mirar al rededor recupero su tomo un tono serio "Oh hola estudiantes" Glynda solo pudo frotarse las sienes

"¿Y porque están el el director y subdirectora?" pregunto Blake

"Bueno que esperaban estoy en una pantalla solo puedo hacer entrar y salir gente a este lugar, también se los dije varios de estos universos son sangrientos y necesitan la superposición de una adulto" varios "¡Oye!" el solo suspiro "Vamos la mayoría de ustedes no son mayores de edad, así que era esto o poner censura" ante esto todos las chicas se tensaron la censura es una total tontería que ni siquiera debería existir (Te miro a ti Tokyo Ghoul).

El aplaudió y las luces se apagaron "Como sea espero que estén listos por que esto ¡Empieza...!"

* * *

Y hay esta eso fue la presentación espero les haya gustado dejen su follow y favorito, así sabre que apoyan esta historia. Nada mas~ que quieren un spoiler... no se~ a que saben que por que no.

B B CoD MW3


	2. Chapter 1: Hermanos de Sangre

**Bueno este es el primero de muchos, obviamente si leyeron el titulo sabrán en que me he inspirado**

 **Les recuerdo RWBY es propiedad de Rooster Teeth y Monty Oum (R.I.P). Call of Duty y todas sus sagas pertenece a Activision**

* * *

 **La pantalla mostró un hotel con estatuas en el tejado y un reloj gigante que avanzaba rápidamente.**

"Espero no sea un universo donde todo se ve de forma artística o me aburriré mucho" hablo yang mientras que la pantalla se pausaba.

Weiss resoplo "Si lo es mí me gustaría verlo, así que podría callarte para salir de la pausa"

 **La voz de Ruby se escuchó "¿En qué vehículo estará él?"**

 **"Siempre lo cambian por seguridad. No sabremos hasta verlo salir de alguno" Blake contesto**

 **"Parece que conoces bien a Taurus..."**

Al escuchar eso Blake se congelo su otro yo estaba tratando con ¡Adam!

"¿Quién es Tauro?" pregunto la joven líder.

"El líder de la división de Vale del Colmillo Blanco" Blake respondió mientras se frotaba el brazo.

Decidieron no cuestionarla, no después del incidente en los muelles.

 **Jaune se comunica con las dos chicas que estaban en una iglesia justo en frente del hotel "Alpha 1, prueba de radio. Cambio"**

 **Ruby respondió "Bravo 1, en posición y listas para disparar"**

Un chillido de emoción se escuchó "Como se verá mi bebe Crescent Rose en este universo"

"Tranquila hermanita... Lo veremos pronto ahora presta atención a la pantalla" Yang trato de calmarla.

 **"Bien Ilia es nuestros ojos y oídos dentro del edificio… empezaremos cuando nos dé la señal"**

'Ilia… ¿cómo? ella traiciono al Colmillo Blanco' Blake cuestiono en su mente.

"¿Quién será esa Ilia?" Nora pregunto con un dedo en el mentón.

Pyrrha saco conclusiones precipitadamente 'Espero que no mar la pareja de Jaune en este universo, será el colmo si tengo que competir con alguien que no conozco'

 **"¿Ves algo?"**

 **"No hay ni una Alma... parece que Tauro llega tarde a su propio funeral" la segadora dijo sarcásticamente**

 **"Espera la señal. Después puedes llenarlo de balas si quieres"**

 **"Con un tiro me basta"**

Yang noto la inquietud afloraste de Ruby "¿Qué sucede hermana?"

"No me gusta la idea de matar a alguien, sé que es otro universo, pero matar personas" dijo ella con la cabeza baja.

Yang solo pudo abrazarla "No pienses en ello, recuerda no eres tú"

"Lo se simplemente... no importa" el que aceptara los hechos no tranquilizo a Yang.

 **Mientras Blake cargaba su arma comenzó a llegar al convoy "Ya casi es hora"**

 **"La reunión será en el segundo piso" dijo Ruby mientras apuntaba**

Ruby se aplica un poco mal porque su arma no era Cresent Rose, pero también se ve genial.

 **"Cuatro vehículos blindados, pero no hay rastro de tauro"**

 **"Se estacionaron justo en frente del hotel" le informaron a Jaune**

 **"Lo pueden ver"**

 **"Si en el tercer camión está en el tercer camión, maldita sea parece que nos estuviera mirando"**

"Lenguaje señorita Rose" dijo de inmediato la subdirectora.

"¡Que! Pero no lo dije yo fue ella"

"Aún sigue siendo usted"

Ruby solo acepto el regaño y se cruzó.

 **"Calma... no te precipites" le comunico Jaune**

 **"Ya han entrado al estacionamiento" respondió Ruby**

 **"Muy bien, Ilia, espero que estés lista" el chico rubio no obtuvo respuesta**

 **"Tal vez olvido encenderlo"**

 **"Sabes qué. No importa solo sigamos el plan, prepárense ya estoy en posición"**

 **"Blake, busca a Jaune con tu mira, está en el tejado" ella obedeció y distinguió un brillo en los pies de la estatua sobre el reloj**

 **El niño bajo con una cuerda hasta que Rubí detuvo su progreso "Espera Jaune, hay miembros del Colmillo Blanco en el balcón. Los eliminaremos Juntos, Blake tu primero"**

Yang tapo los ojos de su hermana "¡Ruby cúbrete los oídos!" ella accedió instantáneamente.

 **Con un disparo, Blake empezó todo y juntas acabaron con la vida de cada fauno.**

Todos los presentes solo voltearon la cara luego de cada disparo.

 **El elevador se abrió, mostrando que alguien estaba atado a una silla "¿Pero que rayos...? ¿Jaune quién es?"**

 **"Ilia" respondió con sorpresa**

 **"Lo siento, Jaune" hablo cansada**

 **Adam hablo a través de la radio "Capitán. Arc... el infierno te espera" se vio una luz roja en el elevador, Jaune salió corriendo y la habitación exploto provocando que los pájaros volaran debido a la onda de choque**

 **El líder del Colmillo Blanco hablo otra vez "Blake... Querida no deberías haber venido"**

 **Ruby confronta a Blake luego de oír eso ultimo "¿De qué demonios está hablando?" un pitido la interrumpido había una bomba en la iglesia**

 **"¡Sal ahora!" la niña con la capucha tiro a la pelinegra con fuerza y salto justo detrás de ella, pero la explosión del alcanzo y las dos cayeron golpeando varias tablas antes de llegar al suelo**

"¡Ruby!" Yang Grito.

"Yang aún estoy aquí, recuerdas esa no soy yo"

La rubia no se tranquilizó y abrazo a su hermana, no era su culpa sus instintos de hermana mayor actuaron, y el hecho de que ahora Ruby no podía respirar era prueba más que suficiente.

 **Jaune llego y disparo una granada con su arma a sus atacantes "¡Ruby!"**

"¡Eso es un líder intrépido! usa esa lanza granadas y acaba con ellos" dijo Nora algo enérgica y furiosa, en este punto no le importaba más que la seguridad de sus amigos.

 **El rubio saco a su amiga de los escombros "Mírame, te pondrás bien" después levanto a la gata fauno "¡Blake! ¡Agarra a Ruby, tenemos irnos!"**

 **"Blake... Taurus... dijo..." Ruby trato de decir algo, pero fue ignorada y siguieron a Jaune que mataba a todos los que disparaban**

"Parece que en este universo no conocemos tu conexión con el Colmillo Blanco" hablo Weiss.

Esto alarmo a Blake que recordó todo lo que paso después de revelar su secreto.

 **Con dificultad la chica gato llevo a su amiga por una calle con autos destrozados, esquivando balas y misiles mientras Jaune las cubría**  
 **"¡No se detengan, sigan corriendo!" dijo después de lanzar otra granada**

"Me sorprende lo calmado que esta el Señor Arc, generalmente está nervioso en la clase de combate cuando enfrenta oponentes armados" dijo Glynda.

Ozpin tomo un sorbo de café "Bueno, este es otro universo, además de que el joven Arc demuestra poseer entrenamiento, aunque sea en el uso de armas"

 **Entre explosiones y humo Blake casi deja caer un Ruby**

 **Jaune tomo una granada de mano y la rodando por la calle "¡Vamos síganme!" dijo mientras se escondía en un callejón del Bullhead que les disparaba, con la lanza granada Jaune hizo un agujero en una casa que rápidamente atravesaron quedándose en la parte trasera de un local, Blake dejo a Ruby apoyada en un contenedor de basura**

 **"Solo párchame. Déjame regresar a la acción" dijo con dolor y por eso se le ignoro**

 **Jaune le entrego el arma a Blake "No estamos seguros, tenemos que movernos" el tomo ahora a Ruby**

 **"¡El Bullhead está dando la vuelta! ¡Aprovechemos esta oportunidad!" Pateo la puerta trasera del local y entraron**

 **Blake acabó con todos los miembros del Colmillo Blanco dentro de la tienda, mientras protegíamos a Jaune y Ruby**

Mientras que Blake que observaba estaba atónita, eran sus hermanos y hermanas a quienes les estaba quitando la vida ellos solo estaban equivocados no se merecían la muerte... ella quería llorar, pero noto una mano sobre la suya se sorprendió al ver que era de Ruby 'Es cierto, esto es duro para que ella también'

 **Al salir los esperaban más faunos armados, pero eran demasiados como para enfrentarlos así que se adentraron a otro edificio**

 **No era de sorprender que a la salida los esperaran más soldados, luego de acabar con ellos atravesaron un puente y se atrincheraron en un banco**

 **"Ellos solo siguen viniendo" hablo Jaune mientras cayo otro soldado "¡No Pare! ¡Siga moviéndose!" le grito a Blake**

 **"¡Solo déjame aquí Jaune!" dijo Ruby como si se rindiera**

 **"¡No! ¡Yo te sacare de aquí!" le respondió enojado, Rubí no era del tipo de persona que se rendía tan fácilmente**

 **Luego de atravesar una cancha de baloncesto que estaba frente al banco mientras Blake cubría sus seis, llegaron a su destino y fueron ayudados por unos faunos encapuchados**

'¿Quiénes serán? porque ayudan a Jaune y Ruby, si en nuestro mundo hay faunos que ayuden a los humanos, pero no tienen un valor para enfrentar a Colmillo Blanco tal vez...' Blake sacudió la cabeza, juntar faunos para enfrentar a Adam y Sienna Khan no debía involucrar a personas inocente, en que estaba pensando.

 **Luego de entrar en el refugio de los faunos pusieron a Ruby en una mesa y Blake presionando en la herida de su amiga tratando de detener el sangrado, la niña se esforzaba por respirar "Jaune... Blake..."**

 **"Ahora no, Ruby. Solo descansa" le dijo suavemente "¡Consigan un doctor!" grito Jaune desesperado y enojado**

 **"¡Vamos quédate conmigo!" el rubio no sabía que hacer**

 **"Jaune... necesitas... saber... Taurus... conoce... a Blake" Fueron sus últimas palabras**

 **"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ruby! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" Jaune la sacudió una y otra vez, pero no hubo respuesta ella había muerto, perdió su mejor amiga**

"Jaune ..." susurro Ruby tratando de ser escuchada, quería decirle que estaba bien, aunque sabía que él no podía escucharla.

El resto del equipo (J)NPR, junto con Yang, y Weiss no pudieron contener sus lágrimas, los primeros por su líder y amigo, las otras por su hermana y amiga.

Blake estaban más preocupados por lo último que dijo la otra Ruby.

Y los adultos solo sentían arrepentimiento, que estaríamos haciendo sus contrapartes.

 **Un fauno se acercó a Jaune "¡Arc! ¡Necesitan irse Ahora!" le informo ya que los habían rodeado**

 **"¡Aléjate de mí!" empujo al fauno y se aproximó a la mesa, tomo una pistola y la coloco al lado de la cabeza de su amiga "Ruby ... lo siento" procedió a tomar el broche con forma de rosa que pertenecía a Ruby**

 **En esos momentos son atacados de repente, obviamente en este lugar no se mantendría a salvo para siempre**

'Estoy sorprendida, Jaune tomo esto bastante bien, así como lo hicieron las chicas debería dejar de juzgar a las personas antes del tiempo' Blake pensó.

 **El fauno de antes les hablo "¡Arco! Por aquí" indicándoles que entraran a una puerta**

 **Jaune y Blake se dirigieron a ese lugar "¡Blake! ¡Ábrela!"**

 **Al abrir la puerta la pelinegra volteo solo para ver el puño de Jaune que el mando rodando por las escaleras hasta el sótano**

'Creo que hable antes de tiempo' pensó con arrepentimiento.

Luego noto las miradas de su compañera de equipo "¿Qué?"

"Se que piensas, no te merecías ese golpe, pero sabes también pensé en golpearte cuando huiste después de decir que pertenencias al Colmillo Blanco, ¡sin explicar que ya lo habías dejado!" no podía creer esto Yang ¿la regaño?

Ella busco apoyo, miro a Weiss que asintió a favor de la rubia, y Ruby que miro a otro lado.

Blake ya no sabía en quien creer.

 **Jaune comenzó a bajar las escaleras y sacó su arma "Ruby confiaba en ti... yo también... ¡entonces por los demonios Taurus te conoce!" le exigió respuestas mientras ponía la pistola en su cara**

 **-Flashback-**

 **"Cuando conoció al verdadero Adam Taurus, yo era joven y quería servir a la causa de los faunos"**

 **Era una noche y hojas rojas de los arboles flotaban con la brisa, Blake estaba parado en un tejado, mientras que Adam se acercaba "Blake, lo siento, te lo dije fue un accidente"**

'Este lugar... recuerdo esto' dijo el fauno gato mentalmente.

'Así que ese es Adam' pensaron las chicas del equipo RWBY.

 **Ella se giró a verlo "¿Lo que fue? Esta no es la primera vez que humanos han muerto en las misiones que has liderado, ¿Cuantos accidentes más habrán?" le dijo mientras se abrazaba así misma**

 **Sin vacilar respondido "No lo sé, estoy ahí afuera peleando por nosotros, y cuando peleas gente sale lastimada ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que abandonar nuestra causa? ¿... como tus padres?" Blake se sorprendió por la comparación**

 **"¡No! No digo eso, yo... no sé..." ella claramente estaba confundida**

'Era así de insegura e inmadura' se cuestionó así mismo.

 **"Lo siento, no tenía que mencionarlo, es solo que tengo miedo de que ya no creas en mí nunca más"**

 **Blake se acercó tomo su hombro y negó con la cabeza "Yo nunca dije eso..."**

 **"Gracias Blake ... es bueno saber que aún no tengo" ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro**

"Blake eso en verdad sucedió" Weiss le pregunto.

La chica de negro asintió en silencio.

"Porque no simplemente le dije que lo estaba haciendo de la forma incorrecta" le propuso Yang.

"... Es solo que años de hacer las cosas de la manera pacífica no daban frutos, y por un momento creí en la manera de Adam"

"Señorita Belladona la violencia no es la respuesta, matar nunca es una opción a menos que sea totalmente necesario" le respondió la profesora Goodwitch.

Blake solo se enojó "¡Ya no teníamos las opciones los humanos no nos dejaron ninguna, usted no sabe lo que es para un niño fauno ser discriminado solo por tener partes de animal!"

El director Ozpin se levantó de su asiento y tomo su hombro, ella se giró a mirarlo "Usted no tiene derecho de hablar en nombre de esos faunos" esto colmo la paciencia de la chica.

"Y antes de que diga algo, tenga en cuenta que al menos tiene padres, mientras hay niños que los perdieron o que nacieron sin llegar a conocer a los suyos"

El siseo de la gata se detuvo luego de mirar al director, nunca lo vio enojado no sabía cómo describirlo, era como si hubiera vivido los pesares de un fauno.

Cuando volvió a su asiento Glynda lo confronto "Eso no era necesaria" fue interrumpida.

"Si que lo era, ella necesitaba salir de esa fantasía y enfrentar su realidad"

 **"No pude notar en lo que se convirtió hasta que fue demasiado tarde"**

 **Dos faunos sostenían a Blake en un estacionamiento mientras ella forcejeaba para libertarse**

"¿Esto cuando paso?" pregunto la heredera Schnee.

"No ha pasado" fue lo único que ocurrió decir a Blake.

 **Adam se acercaba "¿Por qué Blake? Si hubiéramos seguido ha mi lado, esto no hubiera terminado así. Quería mía... mi aliada... mi traidora, lo que ocurrirá hoy aquí cambiara el mundo para siempre, nada puede tener esto, ni siquiera tu" con esto Adam la travesó con su espada y la sostuvo para hablarle al oído "Gracias, Blake. Estuviste cuando te necesite, pero ya no eres necesaria, es una pena que no puedas ver esto hasta la final" luego saco su espada y dejo a la chica caer a suelo**

Yang estaba muy enojada sus ojos rojos lo confirmaban "Blake..." hablo mientras reprimía su rabia.

La chica no pudo responder, ver como Adam intento matarla solo pensó que si no tenía cuidado esto pasaría "S-si..."

"Si alguna vez te encuentras con ese hijo de perra, no luches sola entendido" Blake solo asintió.

 **Blake se arrastró hasta un ascensor que estaba abierto y subió. Cuando llego a su destino era un infierno, gritos de desesperación, cadáveres. Humanos y faunos estaban siendo masacrados por una lluvia de balas**

 **La chica gato se levantó como pudo, pero callo al instante, en el suelo noto un arma de la policía y el trato de detener la masacre, solo para colapsar al dar algunos pasos**

 **"Mi aura trato de curarme por eso creí que podía seguir luchando, yo solo era una chica que buscaba igualdad, no tomar la vida de personas inocentes, pero en sus ojos esto es un marco como el enemigo" suerte que un paramédico la salvo, para que pudiera pelear otro día mas**

 **-Fin del flashback-**

'Así que esto pasará si no detengo los planes de Adam y el Colmillo Blanco' sostuvo Blake en su mente.

 **Jaune no dejo de apuntarle ni un solo instante, mientras contaba su historia "De acuerdo Blake... tu historia te consiguió algo de tiempo" el rubio la ayudo a levantarse "... por ahora" dijo mientras volvía a apuntarle.**

Las luces se encendieron y la pantalla cambio "¿Entonces? qué les gustó, sé que fue algo violento, pero..."

"No está bien ... al menos se Jaune y yo siempre seremos amigos no importa que universo sea" dijo Ruby de forma positiva.

El anfitrión solo tosió nerviosamente "... Como sea descansen y luego vemos el siguiente ¿no creen?"

Ruby tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **Y hay esta el primer capitulo si les a gusto den follow y favorito, así sabre que apoyan esta historia. Esta vez no habrá spoiler.**


	3. Chapter 3: Devil May Cry Demo

**Bueno hola a todos, primero que nada tengo que pedir disculpas ya que abandone esta historia casi por un año, pero fue mas que nada debido a** **problemas personales**

 ***cof* y a que estuve jugando como loco la demo de Devil May Cry 5 *cof* ahora estoy mejor así que** **empecemos**

 **Nunca esta demás recordar que** **RWBY es propiedad de Rooster Teeth y Monty Oum (R.I.P). Devil may Cry y todas sus sagas pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

"Que crees que seguirá ahora, un universo de vaqueros, piratas... tal vez vampiros" dijo Nora emocionada por saber donde estaría su líder intrépido después.

"Espero no sea tan triste como el que acabamos de ver" todos asintieron de acuerdo con Weiss.

"Bueno tienen suerte el siguiente es uno bastante interesante" comento el hombre de la pantalla.

 **Una fecha apareció en la pantalla 15 DE JUNIO 05:32**

 **Jaune y Yang estaban en una Van, al parecer estaban estancados en un centro comercial** **destruido**

"Wow que le paso a ese lugar, es como si hubiese pasado un tornado de Grimm's" expreso la rubia

"Si, pero que hacen Jaune y tu en una Van" pregunto Pyrrha algo celosa.

"Tal vez estamos juntos en este, digo después de ver como Jaune se preocupaba por Ruby a subido un poco en mi lista de opciones para novio"

De repente Pyrrha tuvo un pequeño tic en su ojo.

Yang al instante retrocedió "Tranquila era una broma, seguramente estamos en una misión para patear traseros de Grimm"

"Si pero porque contigo y no con nosotros su equipo" cuestiono Ren.

La chica se encogió de hombros "¿Ejercicio entre compañeros tal vez?"

"¡La pantalla esta en pausa, y me aburro cállense ya!" Nora les grito a sus amigos.

 **"Se acabo. no mas ruedas desde aquí" dijo Yang mientras la cámara se acercaba**

 **Jaune se levanto del asiento del copiloto "Vale, supongo que tendré que caminar"**

 **Todos notaron que Jaune se veía muy diferente su cabello era mas corto, vestía una chaqueta con capucha negra, una camisa naranja oscuro desgastada, pantalones azul con estilo militar y botas de combate negras. También faltaba su brazo el cual fue remplazado con una prótesis mecánica de color azul**

"¡Que le paso al brazo de Jaune!" grito Pyrrha con horror.

"Jaune..." dijo Ruby en voz baja.

"Es normal que los cazadores tengan accidentes en esta linea de trabajo, supongo que el señor Arc y la señorita Xiao Long deben haber terminado sus estudios" declaro la subdirectora.

"No me imagino como seria perder mi brazo me sentiría _desarmada_ " dijo Yang en un intento fallido de aliviar el ambiente.

Lo único que escucho fueron gruñidos por parte de Pyrrha y gemidos de disgusto.

"Okey mala elección de palabras" dijo intentando disculparse.

 **Yang lo detuvo "Oye, oye, oye, checa esto" se levanto de su asiento y l** **e entrego una carta**

 **Al levantarse se vio que llevaba un nuevo atuendo una camiseta sin mangas amarilla que muestra su cintura con una chaqueta sin mangas de color marrón oscuro que se asemeja a una capa de soldadura. Lleva pantalones cortos de mezclilla negros con un cinturón marrón de trabajo que lleva sus guantes de cuero marrón y varias herramientas. Ella también usa un par de botas vaqueras de cuero, con tachuelas marrones.**

La rubia silbo al ver esta versión de ella "Me gusta, no es un estilo que llevaría permanentemente, pero es algo que te aseguro me gustaría probar"

 **"¿Que?¿Y esto es...?" le pregunto tomando el pedazo de papel**

 **"De Oobleck creo que son las instrucciones"**

 **Rápidamente leyó la carta y salio de la Van tomando su espada y la coloco en su espalda, pero esta era totalmente diferente a Crocea Mors, parecía un gran cuchillo militar con una empuñadura larga con un mecanismo de cambio de marcha incorporado junto tubos de escape en el contra filo, asiéndola parecer de una motocicleta**

"Eso... Es... ¡Una Espada Motocicleta!" gritaron Ruby y Yang el mismo tiempo como si de gemelas se tratase.

Blake se cubrió los oídos "Podrían no hacer tanto escándalo"

"Oh lo siento, es solo que es increíble, siempre le dije a Yang que quería hacer que su motocicleta fuera un arma"

"Tratamos de ponerle misiles a Bumblebee, pero papá nos descubrió y tuvimos que cancelarlo"

Weiss se froto las sienes "Por que no estoy sorprendida, dejando eso de lado estoy mas sorprendida por el hecho de que hayan logrado llevar a cabo su idea en otro universo, lo asumo ya que Yang tenia herramientas en su nuevo traje"

"Cierto no me había dado cuenta"

"Debo tomar notas de esa arma la haré cuando regresemos oíste Yang"

"Para tu tren hermana, si bien la idea de Bumblebee me pareció genial las espadas no son lo mio"

Esto desanimo ha Ruby un poco "Entiendo..."

"Aun que no te preocupes de seguro Jaune estará mas que feliz de ayudarte"

Pyrrha no pudo evitar reír un poco por la discusión de las hermanas, pero había algo que le molesta '¿Porque Jaune va solo?'

 **Caminando por el centro comercial el suelo comenzó a resquebrajaba, el chico rápidamente salio llegando a un parque donde lo que parecían ser personas estaban totalmente petrificadas, con agujeros por todo su cuerpo como si de un panal de abejas se tratase, mujeres, niños, hombres y ancianos, no importaba quien todos estaban en el mismo estado**

 **"Que desastre..." y era cierto todo era un desastre**

La sala se quedo en silencio nunca creyeron que verían algo tan horrible.

"Por los Hermanos" Fue lo único que pudo decir Ozpin

 **Una sombra extraña a la distancia llamo la atención de Jaune y decidió seguirla**

"Esto parece una película de terror, no Jaune-Jaune no vayas solo, abrázame Renny" la chica pelirroja apretó con fuerza el brazo de Ren.

El solo pudo darle palmadas en la cabeza para tratar de calmarla y liberar su brazo.

 **Al acercarse la sombra desapareció aun así el avanzo hasta una calle principal, se quedo mirando una cosa extraña en el cielo tenia colores rojo y negro, y parecía tener tentáculos saliendo de su centro**

"Ew que esa cosa" expreso con disgusto la heredara Schnee.

"Sea lo que sea es grande y parece que se esta expandiendo" analizo Ren.

 **Jaune Cambiando su perspectiva y miro a las pantallas quebradas de un edificio solo para ver unas criaturas moviéndose, eran unos Grimm muy extraños tenían cuerpo de mantis y alas con plumas, aunque se veían muy pequeñas como para emprender vuelo, estas criaturas cayeron de donde se encontraban a lo que Jaune retrocedió al instante con algo de disgusto por como se retorcían**

 **Acelero la manubrio de su espada provocando que se calentara el filo, con un giro disperso a los Grimm que lo rodeaban, luego uno de las criaturas trato de atacar por la espalda por instinto salto y lanzo un corte al suelo, después calentó su espada otra vez para dar varios cortes y terminar rápido, los otros Grimm se levantaron y fueron por el, Jaune los espero y con su brazo mecánico genero una onda eléctrica que acabo con los que quedaron, otros aparecieron dando un corte hacia arriba los envió volando hacia arriba saco un revolver de doble cañón que tenia guardado y les disparo en el aire**

"Wow no solo tiene una espada motocicleta sino también un revolver con cañón doble" la joven cazadora chillo emocionada.

"Vamos Ruby no es para tanto es uno de los diseños mas simples que he visto" critico Yang.

"De todas formas es increíble"

 **Habiendo terminado Jaune estaba muy consternado debido a algo**

 **"¿Que hacen tantos Grimm en una ciudad como esta?** **Este lugar era muy tranquilo y no hubo ningún evento que provocara tanta energía negativa ¿Tiene algo especial este lugar?** **"**

Ozpin estaba igual que el joven Arc, si es verdad que los Grimm solo atacan cuando hay energía negativa hay alguien que puede hacer que ataquen donde sea y cuando sea '¿Que planes tendrá la Salem de este universo?'

 **Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido ya que mientras caminaba por una calle unos tentáculos gigantes con aguijones en la punta le interrumpieron el paso**

 **"No le van a poner fácil, ¿eh?" dijo de forma arrogante**

 **De manera saco un gancho que tenia oculto en su prótesis lo uso para acercarse a los tentáculos y** **cortarlos mientras esquivaba los letales aguijones**

"¡Esta loco por que hizo eso! lo admito se nota que ha mejorado per-"

"Aw la reina de hielo esta preocupada por su caballero~"

"¡Que! eso no es... tu argh" gruño mientras su cara estaba roja.

"Yo también creo que el señor Arc es algo arrogante, se nota su mejoría en combate pero su actitud a empeorado, creo que se debe a su nueva compañía" dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente a Yang.

Yang solo la ignoro mientras se relajaba. Aunque se dio cuenta de algo "Es cierto hay algo muy extraño, si Jaune y yo fuimos enviados a esta misión juntos por que el esta el solo"

"Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo estoy preocup-"

Pyrrha fue cortada por la rubia "Como se atreve a quedarse con toda la diversión, mientras yo me siento en esa Van"

"Tal vez no eres una cazadora en este universo, recuerda las herramientas y el hecho de que el tipo de la pantalla nos dijo que podría pasar" Blake le recordó a su compañera.

"Aun así no me puedo imaginar un universo donde no pateo traseros"

 **Al terminar de cortar el ultimo tentáculo, se quedo delante de la plaza de un hotel con una estatua de un pegaso en el centro y varios autos estacionados alrededor**

 **De repente el auto justo en frente de la estatua se corto en dos y se precipito hacia adelante, rápidamente Jaune dio una voltereta pateando una mitad del coche hacia atrás evitando que la explosión la alcanzara, después unos Grimm** **salieron de la nada y lo atacaron** **tenían aspecto de parca y están armados guadañas negras y hojas hechas de hueso**

"¡Hey! las guadañas son lo mio, como un Grimm pude usar un arma de todas formas" pregunto la rosa algo curiosa y enojada.

"Se han dado casos donde Grimm han usado armas ya sean creadas por ellos o tomadas de sus previas victimas" les explico la Señorita Goodwitch.

 **Los Grimm le rugieron a Jaune para luego abalanzarse sobre el, sus guadañas rechinaban contra el suelo provocando que salieran chispas, trataron de empalar al chico en grupo solo para chocar entre ellos tontamente, el rubio había saltado y mientras caía acelero su espada y con un corte poderoso disperso a los Grimm, pero aun no había terminado atrajo a uno con el gancho de su brazo y con un combo lo corto en pedazos**

 **Sin esperar uso su brazo mecánico para electrocutar a los enemigos restantes que seguían en el suelo. Al entrar vio el hotel completamente destruido tentáculos y raíces de ese árbol por todos lados. En uno de los bares del hotel Jaune fue emboscado por mas Grimm con guadañas,** **el joven** **cambio su prótesis azul por una de color verde que tenia colgado en su cinturón**

"Por que cambio de brazo, electrocutar Grimm es mas fácil y divertido" dijo Nora algo molesta.

"Tal vez se quedo sin Dust" trato de explicarle Pyrrha.

 **Viendo que estaba en un espacio cerrado Jaune no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, el brazo que se coloco comenzó a brillar como si se sobrecargara de energía, el chico salto en el aire en ese instante la prótesis se abrió como si de una flor se tratase, y disparo múltiples lanzas de luz que rebotaron por toda la habitación como un show de luces mientras atravesaban a todos los enemigos**

"Eso es Dust de luz, no tenia idea que se podía usar de esa forma" comento Weiss algo sorprendida.

"Aunque inteligente es algo muy imprudente al mismo tiempo como se le ocurre disparar mientras esta en la misma habitación" regaño la profesora.

"Si bien la actitud de este Jaune es algo despreocupada, el sabia que esto pasaría ya que anteriormente cambio de prótesis" Ren explico con una mano en el mentón

"¿Pero como? incluso a mi se me dificultaría predecir la trayectoria de esos proyectiles"

"Que es eso que escucho la reina de hielo admitiendo que no lo sabe todo" Yang no desaprovecho y se mofo de la peliblanca.

Weiss solo gruño "Eso no es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes"

 **Una vez todo despejado Jaune salio al balcón, observo la ciudad en ruinas, humo por todos lados, edificios derrumbados, y** **el árbol monstruoso, todo iluminado por la luz del amanecer, era una imagen pintoresca si ignoras el hecho de que todo es un desastre**

 **"Realmente me estoy hartando del estúpido árbol" Declaro, para luego bajar del balcón**

 **Al tratar de ingresar por una calle esta se alzo de repente impidiéndole pasar. Sin perder tiempo continuo, si no podía pasar entonces lo iba a rodear. Habían mas raíces en su camino, pero estas eran mas duras no podía cortarlas luego recordó lo que le dijo el hombre misterioso del bastón, incluso algo pequeño puede derribar el obstáculo mas grande**

"No se quien sea ese hombre del bastón pero no podría estar mas de acuerdo" dijo el director mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

"Enserio es obvio que es algo que usted diría, solo se esta alabando a si mismo"

"No tengo idea de que estas hablando Glynda" le respondió y volvió a beber.

 **Otros Grimm mas se metieron es su camino pero no presentaron ningún problema, después de una corta caminata llego a un callejón creado con las raíces espinosas del árbol, hay estaba una larva asesina que se encarga de destruir las partes podridas del árbol para que no afecten su crecimiento, sin pensarlo Jaune se metió la larva en uno de sus bolsillos**

"Ew eso es asqueroso" hablo Ruby muy asqueada.

"Espero que al menos se lave las manos luego" dijo Weiss, aunque obviamente no lo hará.

 **El chico rubio volvió a donde estaban el camino bloqueado, puso la larva frente a la raíz y ha esta le salieron tentáculos con los cuales se introdujo dentro destruyendo el** **obstáculo**

Las chicas sintieron un escalofrió en su espalda, no esperaban para nada que esa cosa tuviera tentáculos solo pensar en lo que podría hacer las aterrorizaba.

 **Con eso fuera del camino, Jaune acelero el paso "No voy a mentir este nuevo brazo es bastante genial" se dijo así mismo**

 **Mientras pasaba por una calle noto que una cabina de teléfono estaba sonando se acerco para responder**

 **"Supongo que el teléfono aun funciona"**

 **"¡Te tomo mucho he tonto! ¡Que paso con la regla del tercer timbre?" le hablo Yang mientras conducía la Van "A partir de ahora me llamaras tu, y yo llegare" de manera abrupta el vehículo cayo desde una de las nuevas vías que había creado el árbol "** **Woo** **ho" decía la rubia mientras estacionaba perfectamente**

"¡Justo como me gusta llegar con un (B)YANG!" Expreso con euforia y estirando un puño hacia adelante.

Weiss y Blake rodaron los ojos, Ruby y Nora estaban tan emocionadas como ella, y Ren solo sonrió un poco.

 **Jaune solo entro a la Van y tomo otro brazo, este era de color negro combinado con rojo, el presentía que lo iba a necesitar. Camino sobre una de las torres derrumbadas para continuar su avance hasta el árbol, al saltar y caminar un poco de repente una ambulancia le cayo encima**

"¡Jaune!" Grito la pelirroja preocupada.

 **Para su suerte entro directamente en la puerta de la ambulancia, que rodó deteniéndose contra la pared, de una patada el joven abrió la puerta mientras salia del vehículo despejaba el humo que se genero en el impacto**

 **"*cof**cof* ¿Alguien llamo aun doctor?" pregunto sarcásticamente.**

'uf que alivio esta esta bien' pensó Pyrrha mientras tenia una mano en su pecho.

"Acaba de sobrevivir a eso y lo primero que se le ocurre hacer es un chiste? ¡Pudo haber muerto!"

"Mira, al final si te importa" se burlo Yang de la reina de hielo.

"Yang no esto es serio, que habrías hecho si le pasaba algo"

"Se preocupan demasiado, ademas el tiene mucha aura y se nota que a entrenado mucho, desde mi punto de vista pude bromear todo lo que quiera mientras tenga la fuerza para respaldar su confianza no es mi problema"

"Si aunque su manera de actuar es muy imprudente" dijo la subdirectora algo frustrada, por ver a su estudiante actuar de manera tan engreída.

"Déjalo ir Glynda" Ozpin le dijo mientras colocaba la mano en el hombro.

"Se supone que deben proteger al mundo actuar como cazadores maduros, pero lo único que veo es a mi estudiante convertido en un Qrow 2.0"

"Puedes notar que el joven Arc a pasado por mucho con solo mirarlo, tal esta es su manera de liberarse de los problemas, ademas recuerda este es solo un futuro potencial nada esta escrito recuerda somos dueños de nuestro destino"

'Que irónico que sea usted quien diga eso' mantuvo ese comentario en su mente.

 **"¡Un Humano...! ¡No esperaba ningún superviviente!" en la cima de la torre un Grimm gigante dijo y se dejo caer en dirección a Jaune**

"Acaso..."

"Ese..."

"Grimm..."

"Acaba de..."

"¡Hablar!" Gritaron los estudiantes

"Eso si no lo esperaba" Por una vez Ozpin estaba sorprendido de algo, el vio la los Grimm desde su creación el pensó que no dejarían de ser criaturas sin emociones y/o inteligencia, pero esto lo dejo estupefacto.

 **El Grimm era** **una gran bestia del tamaño de dos casas aproximadamente, tiene un par de cuernos blancos y cuatro ojos rojos en la cabeza, su estómago está cubierto con muchos ojos amarillos y grandes mandíbulas**

 **Después de su aterrizase el monstruo noto que el humano ahora estaba sobre una estructura**

 **"Siento defraudarte, oye ¿has visto un tipo por aquí, de este alto usado un bastón? Se supone que debía conocerlo ¿te lo comiste?"**

'Por los hermanos espero que no' dijo Ozpin en su mente.

 **La bestia se acerco "Tu sangre... Es un sacrificio muy preciado... Comerte no me haría ningún bien. Necesito hasta la ultima gota... Para gobernar los Grimmlands ¡Como un Rey!" declaro mientras trato de golpear a Jaune quien simplemente salto a otro lugar mientras se sentaba cómodamente**

 **"¿Rey?¿Tú? No lo se. Quiero decir eres un tipo grande y todo, pero... Te vez mas como si tu madre te hubiese sacado de un pedo, sin ofender"**

"Salvaje" dijo Nora.

"Eso debió arder" comento Ruby.

"Al menos no trato de darle en la _Madre_ "

"BOOOOOO!" le grito Nora.

"Publico difícil, meh" Yang se encogió de hombros sin importarle.

 **"Humano impertinente... ¿No sabes que soy?" Jaune simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano pidiéndole que se presente**

 **"¡Te mostrare... La ira... de los poderosos Goriate! (N/A: Este es el nombre en japones de Goliath)" grito mientras lanzo otro ataque hacia Jaune, el cual esquivo saltando rápidamente**

 **Goriate tomo dos pedazos de escombro y los metió en la boca de su estomago del cual salia una baba roja que parecía estar hirviendo, el chico miro algo asqueado e intrigado por lo que haría la bestia, una bola de fuego y baba roja salio disparada de la boca del Grimm, afortunadamente esto no golpeo a Jaune**

"Todo en este universo debe ser tan asqueroso" Se quejo Weiss.

 **Jaune se río "Bonito truco. Oye, ¿Haces fiestas?" su respuesta fue un rugido de furia por parte de Goriate**

 **"Pedirás perdón por esto"**

 **"Si, puede que lo sienta, ¡Siento que voy a matarte!" dijo mientras lanzo su gancho y se acerco a cortar la cara del Grimm, lo cual parecía no hacerle mucho daño**

 **"¡Humano insolente! ¡Tu eres el único que va a morir!" hablo con ira mientras trataba de conectar un golpe Jaune evadió sus ataques usando su gancho y quedar a sus espaldas para atacarlo libremente**

 **Por un rato siguieron con lo mismo, hasta que el Grimm se canso y decidió romper el piso haciendo que cayeran en una especie de catedral**

 **Goriate tomo una columna "¡Jajajaja! ¡Tiembla ante mi poder!" y la tiro, Jaune rodó debajo del objeto, mientras que con con su revolver le** **disparaba al** **monstruo**

 **"Es tu funeral... Habla todo lo que quieras"**

 **Siendo este un espacio cerrado, de nueva cuenta el rubio cargo su brazo con Dust de luz y el show de luces comenzó.** **La bestia no se rendiría con algo como eso, aun podía luchar. Aun arrinconado y debilitado se lanzo de cabeza para tratar de embestir a Jaune, logrando solo derrumbar una de las paredes del lugar, mientras el chico saltaba otra vez con su gancho para seguir golpeándolo**

 **"Deja de molestar insecto" abrió su boca otra vez con la intención de tragarse al molesto humano**

"Corre Jaune-Jaune corre"

"Nora no puede escucharte" le recordó Ren.

"Si, pero esa cosa se ve como el infierno si llega a entra en su boca aun con aura" ella seguía preocupada.

Ren la abrazo "Acaso no confías en nuestro líder intrépido"

Los ojos de Nora brillaron "¡Por supuesto que si!"

Pyrrha sonrió feliz 'También debo confiar mas en Jaune es nuestro líder y mi compañero, pero aun sigo preocupándome por el, no estoy obsesionada verdad?'

 **Jaune se sorprendió un poco el tornado de fuego lo estaba absorbiendo, no tubo otra opción mas que sobrecargar el brazo a tal punto que exploto y aprovechar la onda expansiva para escapar "Lo siento Yang" se disculpo ya que este era uno de los trabajos mas recientes de Yang obviamente iba a estar molesta cuando se enterara de que fue destruido**

"Quien lo diría soy muy parecida a Ruby en este universo, una loca por las armas"

"¡Oye!"

"Sabes que solo bromeo hermanita" La peleadora solo le sonrió.

A lo que Ruby respondió con un puchero.

 **Habiendo salido de esa situación, el rubio salio de la catedral que estaba apunto de derrumbarse ya que Goriate seguía absorbiendo todo con su boca. Casi simultáneamente luego de su salida, el Grimm salto y al aterrizar** **creo un gran cráter cerca de una estatua ubicada en el centro de la plaza en donde se encontraban. Con un rugido la bestia volvió a tratar de embestirlo, ahora mismo perdió todo rastro de conciencia solo pelaba con su instinto, con su prótesis azul Jaune bloqueo su embestía, como extra logro electrocutarlo y aturdirlo**

 **Una vez calmado trato de hablar "¡¿Como puede un simple humano hacer esto?!" dijo confuso mientras se levanta para tratar de golpearlo**

 **"Lo dice un simple Grimm... ¿Que tal si acabamos esto?" continuo burlándose mientras daba una voltereta hacia atrás y cargaba su espada para dar un corte hacia adelante**

 **"¡Maldito seas!" volvió a tratar de absorber cosas, pero Jaune no lo dejaría**

 **Iniciando con un combo de corte laterales mientras saltaba, seguido de potentes cargas eléctricas, combinados con algunos disparos de revolver provocaron que cayera una vez mas.** **Cambiando su brazo al de color negro con rojo, mientras lo cargaba al final del mecanismo de la prótesis empezó a salir fuego propulsado de manera abrupta, apunto directo al estomago del Grimm y lo libero**

 **"¡Puño Cohete!"**

"¿Wow enserio?" dijo Weiss de forma seca y sarcástica.

"¡Eso es tan genial!" gritaron Nora y Ruby.

"Vamos Weiss debes admitir que es genial, si yo tuviera un brazo así le añadiría esa función" animo la rubia.

 **Ese golpe envió a Goriate contra una de los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie destruyéndolo en el proceso, gruñendo de dolor se levanto débilmente**

 **"No puedo ser derrotado... En un lugar como este. El fruto... es mio ¡Yo reinare Grimmlands no el!" Jaune se estaba aburriendo de oírlo lloriquear como un bebe así que le apunto para callarlo para siempre.**

Las luces se encendieron y la pantalla cambio "¿Entonces? qué les gustó, sé que fue algo asqueroso, pero..."

"Algo asqueroso, creo que voy a tener que bañarme, de solo verlo me sentí sucia" comento Weiss indignada.

"Que ya se termino quería ver como el líder intrépido derrotaba al Grimm parlante"

"Eso tendrá que esperar, pero si quieren tomar un baño pueden hacerlo allí" una puerta se abrió cuando pronuncio la ultima palabra.

"Hay baños para hombres y mujeres siéntanse como en casa, ya saben que tiene la cocina también y cuando regresen les tendré preparada una sorpresa"

"¡Woohoo! adoro las sorpresas no puedo esperar vamos a bañarnos rápido chicas" Nora como un rayo se llevo a todas las chicas, incluso a la señorita Goodwitch

"¡Señorita Val-!" fue lo ultimo que se escucho por parte de la profesora.

Ren solo se río a expensas de las mujeres, por fin podía tener algo de tiempo a solas, no es que Nora fuera mala compañía es solo que a veces es algo sofocante, su tren de pensamiento se descarrilo al ver al director con una mirada algo rara.

"¿Todo bien director Ozpin?" pregunto el joven Ninja.

"¿Que? Oh no se preocupe señor Lei solo delirios de un viejo"

"Quiere venir a las duchas o lo hará mas tarde"

"Puede adelantarse no se preocupe"

"Como usted diga" y así como vino se fue.

'A que se refería esa criatura con el "fruto" puedo decir que Salem no esta detrás de esto ya que ese Grimm hablo de un "el" uf tantas preguntas tan pocas respuestas tal ves deba seguir observando' el hombre tomo su bastón y camino hacia los baños.

* * *

 **Y hay esta el segundo capitulo si les a gusto den follow y favorito, así sabre que apoyan esta historia. Esta vez tampoco habrá spoiler.**

 **Pero si habrá un recordatoria de que esta historia continuara tal vez haga capítulos dos o tres veces a la semana quien sabe, bueno cuídense.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic Trailer

**Bueno hola a todos, otro capitulo tarde, pero hey es otro capitulo, espero les guste.**

 **Nunca esta demás recordar que RWBY es propiedad de Rooster Teeth y Monty Oum (R.I.P). Sonic es propiedad de Sega**

* * *

"Debo admitir que eso fue bastante relajante" proclamo la señorita Goodwitch mientras salia por la puerta.

"Si la verdad están bueno como los Spas que frecuentaba en atlas" comento Weiss.

La pantalla de repente mostró al hombre misterioso de nuevo

"Bueno ya que terminaron aquí esta la sorpresa"

Un portal se abrió y varias personas cayeron.

"AY!?" gritaron algunos al caer.

"Si tal vez debería mejorar el método de transporte" dijo el hombre de la pantalla luego de verlos aparecer tan bruscamente.

Luego de que se levantaron comenzaron las preguntas.

"Que rayos esta pasan-" iba a decir Qrow pero fue interrumpido por una tacleada de su sobrina.

"Tio Qrow! estoy tan feliz de verte"

"Weiss, podrías explicarme que esta pasando" Winter exigió una explicación.

"En un momento les explicare todo" anuncio el anfitrión de todo esto.

 **Una aburrida y larga explicación después**

"Aun me parece un poco difícil de creer Ozpin" dijo el General Ironwood algo incrédulo.

"Todo lo dicho es cierto viejo amigo"

"Es algo irreal, pero supongo que no podremos oponernos ante esta realidad"

"Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí deberíamos..." Se detuvo cuando noto la mirada furiosa de Nora a la pantalla.

"Sucede algo Señorita Valkyrie?"

"Prometiste una sorpresa, esto no es lo que esperaba!"

"Les di mas compañía nunca prometí nada grande, pero para evitar inconvenientes te lo compensare lo prometo"

"Mas te vale" amenazo la valquiria mientras lo señalaba

"Bueno tomen sus lugares que vamos a empezar, este sera algo corto aunque también muy interesante"

 **Una carretera fue lo primero visto cuando se encendió la pantalla, a sus costados vegetación abundante con arboles y unas grandes montañas de fondo cubiertas con un poco de neblina**

 **Aun lado de la carretera había un cartel que decía Bienvenidos a Green Hills y justo detrás había un automóvil policial estacionado, de pronto frente al auto una algo paso lo que fuese era tan rápido que lo único visible fue una mancha negra**

"Que rayos era esa bola peluda" dijo Qrow.

"Recuerdo haberlo visto antes lo único es que no recuerdo donde" Yang afirmo.

 **Dentro del auto estaba un Jaune algo mayor y vestido con un traje de policía, luego de que la mancha oscura paso, su velocímetro se volvió loco marcando 760 mph (1223 km/h** **)**

"No creo que incluso yo pueda ir tan rápido" dijo la pequeña rosa.

"Tienes razón, pero sea lo que sea no me agrada" hablo la chica gato.

 **"Que rayos" dijo Jaune confuso mientras golpeaba ligeramente el velocímetro para asegurarse que no estuviera averiado miro a los lados buscando la causa de tan extraña situación**

 **La escena cambio y el chico rubio fuera del auto recogió de la maleza** **u** **n cabello negro que brillaba de forma tenue**

 **Ahora se mostraba la perspectiva de la macha que se encontraba en un bosque moviéndose muy rápido dentro de este, como si lo conociera de pies a cabeza, al terminar llego a su destino una cueva donde había recolectado muchas botas masticadas y un montón de chatarra**

 **De nuevo en otra carretera con un ambiente algo mas árido y despejado se encontraba la mancha ahora visible, un cachorro Pembroke Welsh tricolor de cabeza negra con ojos grises,** **llev** **a un collar rojo con un colgante de oro con un hueso negro vertical y dos puntos negros a cada lado.**

"¡Zwei!" gritaron RWY

"Que lindo, Ren podemos tener una mascota para nuestro equipo también, has que sea un perezoso ¡Por favor!" dijo Nora, dejando casi sordo a Ren.

"No es para tanto solo es... es... es... ¡La cosa mas linda que he visto! si lo eres, si lo eres" Winter le decía a la pantalla en pausa, solo para darse cuenta como la miraban, recupero la compostura y con un sonrojo profundo se enterró en su asiento debido a la vergüenza.

"Que lastima que no tengo mi Scroll para hacer de este momento eterno, pero al menos me llevo mis recuerdos" exclamo Qrow mientras se mofaba de la mujer peliblanca, la cual le envió una mirada asesina.

"Si, Zwei hurra" Blake hablo sin emoción.

 **El pequeño cachorro se encontraba** **estirándose y se preparo para correr c** **on gran velocidad recorrió la carretera y luego fue mas rápido lo que provoco una onda de choque la cual dejo sin energía a medio Remnant**

 **En una sala habían varios concejales de las distintas partes de Remnant "Hace 20 minutos uno sobrecarga de aura dejo sin energía a menos de la mitad del Dust que poseemos"**

"Como eso podría ser posible, el Dust responde solo al aura" comento el General.

"Tranquilo Jimmy, el aura del cachorro fue desbloqueada hay tienes tu explicación, de nada" explico Qrow, pero Ironwood no le bastaba eso

"Señor es solo un universo alterno, no hay forma de que suceda de verdad" le dijo Winter tratando de calmarlo.

"Si imposible..." Weiss poco convencida ya que fue testigo de lo Zwei era capaz.

 **"Necesitamos a alguien que averigüe que lo provoco"**

 **Mientras hablaban la escena se intercalo mostrando una base militar en un bosque, con los soldados mirando mientras un camión gris se aparcaba**

 **"No estarás sugiriendo a quien yo creo" comento temeroso el concejal de Atlas**

 **"No tenemos opción"**

 **La puerta del vehículo se precipito lentamente hasta el suelo convirtiéndose en unas escaleras mientras una figura salia del interior un hombre alto de mediana edad, de constitución delgada y piel ligeramente bronceada Pelo corto, negro y gris, con** **un bigote grueso y ojos verdes.** **Lleva un abrigo gris con forros amarillos, una camisa de vestir amarilla y una corbata negra. Sus pantalones son del mismo color que su abrigo. Su abrigo interior de botones amarillos y sus guantes sin dedos combinan con sus zapatos cordobeses, bajo los cuales usa calcetines amarillos.**

"¿Quien es ese sujeto?" pregunto Pyrrha.

"Arthur Watts" respondió el General algo disgustado por pronunciar su nombre.

"Es un científico el cual fue retirado de la armada de atlas debido a sus ideas algo peculiares" informo Winter.

 **El general Ironwood estaba parado miro al recién llegado** **"P** **ero que...?" pregunto confundido mientras miraba al recién llegado**

 **Los dos frente a frente se presentaron "Usted esta al mando" pregunto el Watts**

 **"Si yo esto-" el general fue interrumpido por el científico**

 **"No!"**

 **"Mi nombr-" ni lo dejo presentarse**

 **"Falso, yo estoy al mando!"**

 **"Oiga, amigo usted tal vez no se sepa con quien"**

 **Watts lo ignoro y camino lejos de el "¿Disculpe mayor cual era su nombre?"**

 **"Iron-" lo cortaron de nueva cuenta**

 **"¡A nadie le importa!" grito mientras uno de sus asistentes de reía**

"Me agrada" añadió Qrow.

"Que descortés" exclamo Weiss.

"Es raro el Watts que yo conozco aunque es alguien peculiar sigue teniendo buenos modales y es muy serio" justifico la Schnee mayor.

"Te acostumbras al cambio de universo, créeme que también fue raro para mi ver como mi estudiante se convirtió en un 2.0"

"¿Espera que?" pregunto confuso el viejo cuervo.

 **En una casa abandonada Jaune entra** **bruscamente con una pistola y una linterna en sus mano "¡Quieto policía!" grita mientras apunta y alumbra alrededor**

"Eso no es muy inteligente chico vomito, si suena genial, pero llegar anunciando que eres un policía si estas de encubierto llamaras la atención"

"Sabes mucho de esto Yang" comento Ruby.

"Si cuando has tenido tantos encuentros con ellos como yo, aprendes sus costumbre"

"Ni siquiera estoy sorprendida" Weiss dijo con una cara indiferente.

 **Al iluminar a la izquierda de inmediato vio un cachorro este simplemente le ladro "Woof" pero Jaune se asusto y le disparo sin querer afortunadamente era un dardo tranquilizante**

"Wow que valiente" el viejo cuervo dijo secamente.

"Jaune no es así el solo se sorprendió, es un caballero bondadoso y valiente" defendió Pyrrha,

"Si es tan bondadoso que le disparo a un cachorro y tan valiente que grito como una niña al hacerlo" impuso Yang.

Algunos se rieron del comentario.

 **Jaune se llevo a Zwei en su camioneta, y al verlo despertarse trato de hablarle "Amigo, realmente lo siento por dispararte, de todas formas que hacías en esa casa y donde están tus dueños"**

 **El cachorro solo le ladro "Woof" de repente** **un vehículo extraño estaba detrás de ellos, y ambos miraron atrás**

 **"Esos no son tus dueños verdad" un gancho apareció a su a lado como respuesta "Creo que no"**

 **Zwei salto del coche se convirtió en una pelota brillante y empezó a girar, hasta que destruyo el extraño vehículo, luego procedió a orinar sobre el y volvió con Jaune**

 **En su sala de control Watts miro lo sucedido "Gracias por eso ahora que tal si te lo devuelvo por tres millones" un auto robot salio de la maquina destronada**

 **"Woof" el perro ladro y el chico rubio volteo a ver que sucedía "Oh Oh"**

 **En otra escena Watts trato de mirar de cerca uno de los cabellos de Zwei solo para que este lo golpeara con una ola de aura**

 **Varias cosas pasaron de golpe, Blake y Jaune caían de un edificio mientras Zwei de un ladrido creaba un portal para salvarlos. El cachorro era perseguido por unas naves en el desierto**

"No entiendo todo esta en desorden no entiendo nada" expreso Pyrrha confusa.

"Es porque es un trailer, es un vistazo a un universo fragmentado que aun no esta construido, fui la única que estuvo pendiente en esa parte?" pregunto Nora.

Todos estaban algo apenados, uno por no prestar atención y dos por que la chica menos aplicada les recordaran que se durmieron en esa parte de la explicación.

 **En el mismo edificio, esta vez en el pasado Zwei Blake y Jaune estaban acorralados por los dispositivos de Watts, quien les sonreía mientras les apuntaba y disparaba**

 **Zwei se movía tan rápido que los misiles se detuvieron en el tiempo mientras el cachorro saltaba entre ellos y los hacia explotar**

 **Ultima escena en un elevador Jaune y Blake escondían a Zwei "Quédate ahí y no hagas ruido" dijo el rubio**

 **"Woof" el ladrido se escucho claro**

 **Una mujer al lado de Blake les hablo "Lleva a su perro en esa bolsa"**

 **Jaune negó con la cabeza "No, digo si es un perro, pero no es mio" la mujer lo miro desconcertada**

 **El hombre detrás de el le habla "¿No es su perro?" fue lo ultimo que le dijeron antes de alejarse lentamente.**

"Bueno eso fue algo, no bueno tampoco malo, pero algo" comento por encima Qrow

"Si digo no es raro que esta en una bolsa es mas grande que la caja de correo por donde lo mando papá" dijo Ruby.

"Lo mismo digo, y mientras tenga comida y aire Zwei estará bien" añadió Yang.

"Bueno espero que les haya gustado por que el próximo sera algo raro aunque no le quita su genialidad" hablo el anfitrión.

"No puedo esperar" comento la Valquiria.

* * *

 **Y hay esta capitulo va, algo corto si aunque soy humano eso lo deben entender debo estar emocional y sentimentalmente estable para hacer algo, si les a gusto den follow y favorito, así sabre que apoyan esta historia. Esta vez tampoco habrá spoiler.**

 **Sin nada mas que agregar, cuídense.**


End file.
